onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Stern Ritter
Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur One Piece Encyclopédie ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Welgo. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! -- Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discuter) octobre 7, 2012 à 14:21 Bonjour =) Je poste ici parce que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu met tout le temps des pages entière sur la page de Monet ? Personnellement, je trouve que ça gache un peu la lecture (on remarque + les images que le texte), et esthétiquement, c'est pas très beau... Enfin, c'est que mon avis, mais mettre simplement un morceau de la page, qui correspond à ce que dit ton texte, ce serait mieux non ? =3 ChibiToraion (discussion) novembre 1, 2012 à 22:16 (UTC) Ben, je disais juste ça comme ça, parce que je trouve pas ça très agréable à lire, mais je suis qu'une simple contributrice aussi, comme toi, je ne t'oblige pas à modifier juste parce que moi je trouve pas ça top hein ^^' oui c'est sue mais bon on va te faire chier avec juste une petite remarque que c la ,meme chose avec l'image de doflamingo a dressrosa ça me parait une bonne solution en effet apparemment sur la version anglaise c'est fait, après faut voir avec ichigo si ce serait possible? Loiciol (discussion) novembre 30, 2012 à 18:48 (UTC)Loiciol cest mon frere qui la mis Oups je viens de faire une modification dans les Paramecia et j'ai pas vu que tu venais de changer quelque chose ^^' vraiment désolé. Loiciol (discussion) janvier 2, 2013 à 21:00 (UTC)Loiciol En effet 18 ans et toi? Loiciol (discussion) janvier 3, 2013 à 16:41 (UTC)Loiciol D'accord bon courage pour tes études jusqu'au bac ^^ Loiciol (discussion) janvier 3, 2013 à 16:45 (UTC)Loiciol Une première S :) tu envisages quoi toi? Loiciol (discussion) janvier 3, 2013 à 16:48 (UTC)Loiciol Et pour faire quoi plus tard? Loiciol (discussion) janvier 3, 2013 à 16:54 (UTC)Loiciol Pas mal belle ambition Paris Sorbonne! Hum non mais je peux chercher. Il y a les billets de pages récents tu peux les trouver dans la banderole rouge en haut, mais sinon je vois pas. Loiciol (discussion) janvier 3, 2013 à 17:03 (UTC)Loiciol On pourrait s'en servir de chat mais après il y a aussi les pages de discussion des articles qui peuvent servir. Loiciol (discussion) janvier 3, 2013 à 17:10 (UTC)Loiciol De rien~ ;) Mais c'est vraiment pénible de devoir toujours retirer ce genre de bêtises... Les gens ont vraiment que ça à faire ma parole... Seoyeon (discussion) janvier 4, 2013 à 16:35 (UTC) Salut =) Merci, mais je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini de modifier cette page~ En tout cas, c'est un vrai plaisir de pouvoir mettre à jour les pages de ce Wiki! Alors je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer à mettre à jour les pages qui ne sont pas encore complètes ;) Seoyeon (discussion) janvier 6, 2013 à 19:21 (UTC) Ben moi ça ne prends pas trop de temps tu fait comment? A propos j'ai vu que le wikia a enfin un tchat! Bravo!! Et le système de classement est pas mal! :) Loiciol (discussion) janvier 11, 2013 à 17:02 (UTC)Loiciol Généralement je vais sur le site allemand http://de.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity ou alors je viens de trouver un site avec des images jpg sur chaque épisode depuis le 265. http://www.onepiece-rulez.de/?site=episoden/episode_487.php Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 15:31 (UTC)Loiciol Nommer un administrateur Salut. Je voudrais savoir si tu sais comment mettre un utilisateur au rang d'administrateur sans être bureaucrate, car j'ai la misère à essayer de mettre un utilisateur au rang d'administrateur. Merci pour ton aide. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) janvier 11, 2013 à 22:49 (UTC) Stern tu peux venir sur le tchat si tu veux !Patateboy (discussion) janvier 14, 2013 à 17:56 (UTC) Ok c'est fait. Loiciol (discussion) janvier 18, 2013 à 18:28 (UTC)Loiciol Teams Hello Stern il m'est venu à l'idée de créer des teams pour le wiki vas sur la dernière page de mon blog,tu y trouveras les informations necessaires.Patateboy (discussion) janvier 21, 2013 à 16:15 (UTC) Wanted Bonsoir Stern Ritter, je voulais juste commenter un de tes post sur la page Wanted, parce que les photos que tu as mises ne correspondent plus à la prime actuelle d'Eustass Kid et de Killer puisqu'ils sont devenus plus recherchés après l'ellipse des 2 ans. Donc, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas les afficher, tu en penses quoi ? --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) janvier 27, 2013 à 18:54 (UTC) Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de faire que de se baser sur les primes actuelles, oui. Merci de ta compréhension et bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) janvier 27, 2013 à 21:06 (UTC) Bonne Nouvelle Salut. Je t'annonce qu'à partir de ce moment, tu es maintenant administrateur. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) janvier 29, 2013 à 20:21 (UTC) Tchat Salut Stern tu peux venir sur le tchat !Patateboy (discussion) février 2, 2013 à 17:48 (UTC) Oui, j'y suis ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) février 16, 2013 à 16:14 (UTC) Réponse message Pas de soucis, je suis le premier à me tromper hahaha ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) février 3, 2013 à 14:28 (UTC) J'ai enlevé la mauvaise page bobbin Patateboy (discussion) février 8, 2013 à 17:01 (UTC) pourquoi tu ma envoyer un message je me suis tronper on oublier cette histoire Salut Stern Ritter Pour changer les images je suis allé sur la page de modèle du modèle de l'équipage et j'ai modifié les images. Je suis en train de tout refaire le modèle pour mettre tous les persos connus. Tu veux le lien de la page? Loiciol (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 19:14 (UTC)Loiciol (Copie le lien à un endroit, je le retirerai après de la page de discussion) tu tape ... et ensuite le nom du modèle que tu veux modifier. Pour l'équipage de Barbe Blanche c'est MembrePirateBB par exemple. Ne le modifie pas tout de suite, le temps que je finisse de charger les images s'il te plait :) Loiciol (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 19:38 (UTC)Loiciol Tiens non je ne m'en souviens pas. Attends je vais voir. C'est Mugiwara-Kaizoku apparemment. Loiciol (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 19:38 (UTC)Loiciol Pas de problème n'hésite pas à demander ^^ non je l'ai pas encore lu c'est là que vous avez trouvé les images de Doflamingo et de ses fils?? Loiciol (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 19:48 (UTC)Loiciol Oups en effet je t'ai vouvoyé l'habitude désolé ^^ d'acc je me posais la question c'est pour ça. Je le lirai probablement demain. Loiciol (discussion) février 9, 2013 à 19:53 (UTC)Loiciol Salut Stern~ Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu m'avais laissé un message >.< Je ne sais pas si tu es encore là mais je vais sur le tchat quand même. Seoyeon (discussion) février 10, 2013 à 13:32 (UTC) Salut Stern~:) Hé oui, comme tu peux le voir !! Seoyeon (discussion) février 15, 2013 à 21:45 (UTC) Slt on pourrait faire comme dans le wiki anglais les photos des personnages dans le manga et l'animé et avant et après l'ellispe non ? 109.13.111.195 février 15, 2013 à 22:46 (UTC) Voilà j'y suis :) Seoyeon (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 16:29 (UTC) En fait avant j avait pas d'adresse e-mail et j'ai essayé dans mettre une sur mon ordi portable et je sais pa sa a bugé et j peu plus en mettre. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs avec le courrier mais sa marche pas 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 16:38 (UTC) Au fait tu trouve que c'est une bonne idée que dans les pages de certains Fruits du Démon on mette des attaques de jeux vidéo qui n'ont pas de noms ou qui ne sont pas vu dans le manga et l'animé ? 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 16:41 (UTC) T'inquiète je me joindrai à vous avec plaisir :-). 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 16:42 (UTC) Mon vrai nom ou mon pseudo ? 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 16:44 (UTC) C'est pas grave je pense que vu que j'aime bien Shanks et Mihawk je m'appelerai Akagami Takanome mais si j'en trouve un mieux je le prendrai. T'inquiète je viens souvent sur ce wiki j te le dirai si j le change. :-) 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 16:50 (UTC) Tu as besoin du modèle, c'est ça ? Mais tu peux utiliser celui-ci s'il te convient ! C'est un modèle du même style que celui pour l'ébauche, donc il te suffit tout simplement de mettre entre le mot Construction Et ça te donne : Si tu as des questions, n’hésite pas ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 15:53 (UTC) Je t'en prie Stern ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 16:00 (UTC) Tchat Désolée j'avais pas vu ton message... MB10 (discussion) février 20, 2013 à 07:10 (UTC) Hey Stern,petite question de curiosité,c'est quand ton annive? MB10 février 23, 2013 à 17:16 (UTC) Rhoo... ça fait deux fois que je m'aperçois trop tard que tu es sur le tchat, c'est à croire qu'on doit pas se parler ce soir... lol Seoyeon (discussion) février 24, 2013 à 21:14 (UTC) ah toi aussi j'ai redémarrer mon ordi pour rien! MB10 février 26, 2013 à 19:06 (UTC) J t'en avais parlé la dernière fois j'ai eu un problème et j t'avais dit que si j le regle j m'appelerai Akagami Mihawk mais le truc c'est que j'lai pas encore régler le problème. 109.11.70.15 février 27, 2013 à 19:45 (UTC) Moi aussi, je vais essayer de faire au mieux. :-) PS : Si tu a vu l'Episode de Luffy peut tu mettre les photos des sculptures des Pirates sur la page Diego stp. 109.11.70.15 février 27, 2013 à 19:57 (UTC) C'est encore moi Dark-man (lol) après l'ellipse, Wiper est devenu Dieu ou Chef de la Garde Sacrée ? 109.11.70.15 février 27, 2013 à 20:18 (UTC) Ok merci. 109.11.70.15 février 27, 2013 à 20:21 (UTC) Slt j'ai réussi à débloquer mon ordi et j me suis inscrit. :-) Takanome Nagashi (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 15:00 (UTC) Merci :-) Takanome Nagashi (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 15:05 (UTC) Y a que Historique ! :-( Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 22:45 (UTC) Slt j'ai toujours pas trouver comment bloquer mon profil. Y a la feche mais y a que Historique. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 15:58 (UTC) Salut, j'aime bien tous tes badges Valentin 99 (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 16:28 (UTC) OkValentin 99 (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 16:36 (UTC) J'ai encore fait n'importe koi tu peux m'aider ? T.T Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 7, 2013 à 14:51 (UTC) oui je veux bien connaître ton identité! MB10 mars 7, 2013 à 20:13 (UTC) pour le chapitre 692 je crois en avoir fini avec, mais passe faire un tour et corrige ce qui doit l'être^^ Il bugue le tchat. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 11, 2013 à 13:31 (UTC) Est ce qu'il bugue le tchat ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 11, 2013 à 14:38 (UTC) J'aimerai bien mais chez moi sa bug. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 11, 2013 à 14:44 (UTC) Je voulais te dire que c'est mon petit frere qui efface les pages comme brook,Nami etc et que des que je revient sur mon ordi je voit que c'est effacer et apres je les recréer donc encore desolerKamrix (discussion) mars 14, 2013 à 09:25 (UTC) C'est parce que moi et Seo on la trouvait pas terrible ... :( Patateboy (discussion) mars 16, 2013 à 19:15 (UTC) Tu peux venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy (discussion) mars 16, 2013 à 19:17 (UTC) ok :) Patateboy (discussion) mars 16, 2013 à 19:20 (UTC) Tu peux venir sur le tchat stp ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 17, 2013 à 14:22 (UTC) frame|Peux tu la mettre sur la page [[Vergo STP|center]] Comment on fait pour souligner en couleur les noms ou les lieux comme ça:par exemple:Crocodile ? Tu as supprimé la page Jeet ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 16:16 (UTC) Non c'est parce que j'allais dire "Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour la page Jeet ?" Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 16:22 (UTC) ^^ Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 16:25 (UTC) Je n'avais pas vu que j'etais pas connecte car j'ai deja un compte dsl 78.119.228.202 avril 6, 2013 à 20:30 (UTC) Excuse moi je me suis trompé pour les catégories de la page Lao G . Patateboy (discussion) avril 7, 2013 à 11:44 (UTC) Slt il est pas sorti l'épisode ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 7, 2013 à 15:39 (UTC) Ok Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 7, 2013 à 16:23 (UTC) derien stern, je passais par là et j'ai complété ^^Gol-d-manuel (discussion) avril 8, 2013 à 07:17 (UTC) Bartolomew Omg >.> J'avais pas vu ! Je rectifies :/ Ok, je fais la page de Gambia alors. Merci de m'avoir prévenu x) John_Trololo avril 10, 2013 à 17:29 (UTC) Ah mince T.T Je savais pas que tu étais encore entrain de modifier la page... vraiment désolée... Alors il faudrait que tu fasses copier/coller de ce que tu viens d'ajouter sur word/works (je sais pas ce que tu as). Ensuite tu actualises la page de Fujitora et tu refais copier/coller de ce que tu as mis sur word/works pour le recoller sur la page Fujitora ^^ (c'est plus simple de faire comme ça) Seoyeon (discussion) avril 10, 2013 à 21:32 (UTC) Pourquoi?! C'est à croire qu'il faut pas que tu t'occupes de cette page~ Ca fait deux fois dans la même journée ... =/ Seoyeon (discussion) avril 10, 2013 à 21:39 (UTC) Je pense qu'il faudrait faire genre... mettre en gros en haut de la page qu'on s'occupe de la page et qu'on la protège, publier et protéger la page et ensuite la modifier tranquillement ! Une fois fini, on enleve le mot en gros en haut de la page et puis voilà. Qu'est ce que tu en penses? Seoyeon (discussion) avril 10, 2013 à 21:46 (UTC) Non, je ne modifie plus rien pour l'instant donc n'ais pas peur, tu peux modifier ce que tu veux sans avoir peur que je modifie entre temps ;) Seoyeon (discussion) avril 10, 2013 à 22:21 (UTC) Pourquoi a tu enlevé la page Fujitora ?!! (je l'ai restaurée)Patateboy (discussion) avril 11, 2013 à 15:47 (UTC) Non je ne l'enleverait pas car les gens cherchent beaucoup en ce moment fujitora,attend d'avoir fini ta page pour supprimer l'autre Patateboy (discussion) avril 11, 2013 à 16:12 (UTC) j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ? :) Patateboy (discussion) avril 11, 2013 à 16:14 (UTC) Génial ta page ! Excuse moi j'avias pas bien compris :) Patateboy (discussion) avril 11, 2013 à 18:00 (UTC) Salut excuse moi de te déranger mais le tableau de cette page:Gonbe disfonctionne(Manga-Anime) je n'arrive pas à trouver la solution pourrais-tu t'en occuper ? Patateboy (discussion) avril 12, 2013 à 16:07 (UTC) De rien x) C'est naturel :) John_Trololo avril 12, 2013 à 23:35 (UTC) Tuto : Réussir sa syntaxe ! Salut Stern Ritter ! Comme je vois que la syntaxe de tes articles n'est pas correcte, je vais t'expliquer vite fait comment on espace les virgules et tout ça ! Car c'est comme tout, il faut passer par la case "Apprentissage". Tes articles sont très bons, le problème vient juste de la syntaxe alors que c'est extrêmement simple (juste une habitude à prendre !) Donc, première chose : Bonjour , je suis un contributeur anonyme . Voici le problème récurrent de syntaxe que j'ai pu repérer dans tes phrases. Apparemment (je me trompes peut-être), tu es un peu perdu avec les virgules et tout cela. Je souhaites d'aider, voici un tutoriel en plusieurs étapes qui va te permettre de comprendre comment faire LA bonne syntaxe. 1) On met une virgule collée au mot la précédant. On mettra un espace juste après la virgule. Ainsi, il ne faut pas écrire : Coucou , ceci est un test Mais cela : Coucou, ceci est un test. ____________________________ 2) Le point (.) Celui-ci se place exactement de la même façon que la virgule, on le place collé au mot précédant '''et '''on met un espace après. Ainsi, il ne faut pas écrire : Salut . Comment vas-tu ? Mais : Salut. Comment vas-tu ? __________________________ 3) Le point virgule (;) Exactement comme la virgule, tu auras compris. Exemple : Ce personnage à l'air méchant; il s'habille comme Barbe Noire. _________________________ 4) Les parenthèses. Les parenthèses se placent spécialement : On écrit pas : Barbe Noire ( qui est Marshall D. Teach ) est un antagoniste. Mais : Barbe Noire (Qui est Marshall D. Teach) est un antagoniste. ______________________ 5) Les deux points ( : ) Ils ne se placent ni collés à l'avant ni collés à l'arrière. On n'écrit pas : Il est sabreur:il possède un sabre. Mais : Il est sabreur : Il possède un sabre. ____________________ 6) Le ' et les guillemets ( " ) Les guillements se place d'une façon spéciale. Le ' : Ne pas écrire : J ' ai mangé des pates. Mais : J'ai mangé des pates. Les " sont légèrement différents : Ne pas écrire : Il me dit alors " j'ai mangé des pâtes " alors qu'il n'avait plus faim ! Mais : Il me dit alors "j'ai mangé des pâtes" alors qu'il n'avait plus faim ! Voilà, vu comme cela ce n'est pas important du tout. Mais n'importe quel lecteur qui aime voir de belles phrases avec des syntaxes correctes porteront beaucoup d'attention à ce genre de détail, même si ton article est bon, ils auront moins envie de le lire. Voilà. Et encore merci pour tes modifications, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un si beau Wikia animé par des bénévoles courageux ! 92.151.17.41 avril 12, 2013 à 23:59 (UTC) Comment faire des mots comme ca:l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille?Kamrix (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 09:28 (UTC) OuiKamrix (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 09:35 (UTC) Merci je vais essayerKamrix (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 09:39 (UTC) Ca marche merci beaucoup.Kamrix (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 09:41 (UTC) Sinon tu peux venir sur mon wiki?Kamrix (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:01 (UTC) http://fr.wiki-soul-eater.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Wiki_Soul_Eater Modeles Marine Slt est ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment on modifie un modele stp (celui que je veux modifier et "MembresMarines") Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:16 (UTC) Comment on modifie stp Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 11:22 (UTC) Non celui juste au dessus Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 11:39 (UTC) Tableaux Ou sinon comment on fait les genres de tableaux comme celui la par exemple: derien, je voyais que law n'y arrivait pa. derine Stern, je voyais que law galèrait et que tu ne l'avais pas fait ^^Gol-d-manuel (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:36 (UTC) Et Maynard Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 11:45 (UTC) Pas grave Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 11:50 (UTC) Tkt j'essayerai Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 12:01 (UTC) Merci à toi Stern Ritter, il est vrai que je débute sur ce wiki, la page de Maynard que j'avais faite n'était pas aussi bien que celle qui existe actuellement, mais vue qu'elle n'était pas encore disponible lors de ma recherche sur le wiki j'ai décidé d'en créer une, cela ne fut pas très réussi. Je te remercie ainsi d'avoir tenue compte de ce que j'avais écrit et de l'avoir apporté (fusionné) sur une page stable, bien présentée et bien conçu. Pour l'image concernant Trafalgar Law elle provient du chapitre 705, page 19, case 4. thumb|274px|page 10 chapitre 705 NamUser (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 12:15 (UTC)NamUser Non non, je t'observe pas, c'est juste que je suis tombé sur un article avec ces erreurs, et que je suis allé voir dans l'historique ! :) C'est vraiment dommage que j'aie très peu de temps libre, ça me plairait d'améliorer le Wikia en compagnie des meilleurs contributeurs de ce Wikia (Le Wikia le plus visité en France tout de même, également la meilleure note française (97.25/100 je crois, juste devant Glee Wikia) Allez, bonne journée, et bonnes contributions ! 92.151.17.41 avril 13, 2013 à 15:12 (UTC) Quand tu trouve pas les infos ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 16:27 (UTC) Je sais pas dsl. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 16:35 (UTC) Film Z Est ce que tu connais un site pour regarder le Film Z STP ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) Ok pas grave :-D Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 17:06 (UTC) J'ai 17 ans, je suis un garçon, et concernant l'image ce n'est pas grave car le jolly roger y et difficilement visible sur une si petite image, on en apprendra certainement plus par la suite dans les prochains chapitres, deplus ce n'était qu'une remarque je ne pense pas que cela est une quelconque importance au niveau de l'histoire, elle serai donc à placer dans une catégorie "Futilités" inexistante à ce jour sur la page "L'Equipage de Don Quixote Doflamingo". Et merci, je n'y manquerai si j'ai besoin d'aide de te demander conseil :-D. NamUser (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 17:47 (UTC)NamUser Salut Stern~ Non, le G-1 n'est pas le QG de la Marine. Le G-1 se situait dans le Nouveau Monde avant... mais maintenant cette base se situe à Marineford, à la place du QG puisque le QG se situe dans le Nouveau Monde maintenant. Ils ont échangé de lieux en gros~~ ^^ Seoyeon (discussion) avril 16, 2013 à 14:10 (UTC) bonjour et salut, j'aimerai bien savoir comment l'on devient administrateur . Luffy36 (discussion) avril 17, 2013 à 17:06 (UTC) Comment on créé un nouveau modèle ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) Hello oui enfin de retour j'ai été bien occupé ces dernières semaines comment ça va? Merci :) Loiciol (discussion) avril 21, 2013 à 15:11 (UTC)Loiciol Tant mieux! En vacances?Loiciol (discussion) avril 21, 2013 à 15:16 (UTC)Loiciol Ah ah !! :) ça fait déjà une semaine pour moi! Loiciol (discussion) avril 21, 2013 à 15:19 (UTC)Loiciol Pas de chance. Mais plus qu'une semaine!Loiciol (discussion) avril 21, 2013 à 15:23 (UTC)Loiciol Tu peux venir sur le tchat stp j suis solo T.T Takanome Nagashi (discussion) ça y est j'ai réglé le probleme de mon image,merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer :) Modèle MembresMarines J'ai entièrement rénover le modèle Membres Marines sa ne te dérange pas j'espère. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) de rien,c'est normal :) Julien974 (discussion) mai 1, 2013 à 10:04 (UTC) La plupart viennent des videos que je telecharge sur youtube ou bien que je trouve sur internet,mais pour des images de film,je telecharge le film directement Julien974 (discussion) mai 1, 2013 à 11:49 (UTC) salut merci je t'envoyerais un message si j'ai besoin d'aide mais mo aussi si ta besoin je suis laLuffy33500 (discussion) mai 1, 2013 à 16:46 (UTC) Luffy33500 (discussion) mai 1, 2013 à 16:48 (UTC)ok je te laise un message si j'ai besoin mais si ta besoin moi aussi je suis la Salut Stern ca va ? Je sais pas si tu l'as vue, il y'a une nouvelle image de Kaidou avec des infos sur le type de fruit du démon qu'il aurait mangé. J'ai trouvé cette image sur la page one piece facebook. Dis moi ce que tu en penses. May 1 Happy Birthday, Kaido! -As one of the Yonko, Kaido is one of the strongest pirates in the world. -According to Law, he is said to be "the strongest creature in the world" -With Caesar and Doflamingo as his associates, Kaido has created an army of over 500 Artificial Zoan-class Devil Fruit users. -further testament to his strength is that Law speculated that even with an alliance with the Straw Hats, their chance of defeating him is only about 30%. -This is based on a pic of the four emperors' introduction, and Big Mom did not look like either of the two others (not including Shanks and Whitebeard) :) thumb|374px * Salut Stern :) * J'ai trouvé l'image de Donflamingo dans l'opening 16 ;) Pas de problème faut pas :)Loiciol (discussion) mai 5, 2013 à 11:34 (UTC)Loiciol Ben les autres sites mettent Smiley mais les traductions japonaises tendent à dire Slimey. J'ai jamais su laquelle était bonne mais j'avais pas envie de tout tout modifier pour mettre Smiley alors qu'on sait pas le bon nom.Loiciol (discussion) mai 5, 2013 à 11:45 (UTC)Loiciol Par contre l'image de Smiley que tu as rajouté il est sous sa forme naturelle sans transformation Zoan.Loiciol (discussion) mai 5, 2013 à 11:47 (UTC)Loiciol Au pire du coup je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser comme ça et on verra bien. Loiciol (discussion) mai 5, 2013 à 11:49 (UTC)Loiciol Tu peux venir sur le tchat stp c'est urgent Takanome Nagashi (discussion) De rien :) Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 15:36 (UTC)Loiciol Comme d'habitude, tu clique droit et tu clique sur ouvrir dans un nouvel onglet. Là tu pourras facilement télécharger l'image.Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 16:18 (UTC)Loiciol Tu fais un clic droit avec la souris, et tu clique sur "Ouvrir dans un Nouvel Onglet". Une autre page s'affiche avec l'image que tu pourras télécharger avec un nouveau clic droit et en cliquant sur "Enregistrer l'image sous". Tu fais comment d'habitude?Loiciol (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 09:53 (UTC)Loiciol Et si tu essaie avec cette méthode tu y arrives pas? Parce que je vois pas comment faire sinon...Loiciol (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 12:04 (UTC)Loiciol Hum ben alors je vois pas. Tu es sur Internet Explorer, Firefox, Chrome?Loiciol (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 12:12 (UTC)Loiciol C'est bizarre parce que perso j'y arrive... Genre sur ce site tu y arrive pas? http://onepiece-rulez.de/?site=episoden/episode_544.php Loiciol (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 12:16 (UTC)Loiciol Ben alors je sais pas... Essaye sur Firefox ou un autre navigateur.Loiciol (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 12:51 (UTC)Loiciol Avec plaisir :)Loiciol (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 13:14 (UTC)Loiciol Bonjour, je suis Lapetitelucy, tu ma blocker il y a deux jour. Je suis désolé, je me suis fais piraté et ce n'était pas moi qui m'étais des "x". J'ai récuperé mon compte mais je ne peux donc plus y retourner "de ta faute". Je comprend que tu m'ai blocker mais peu tu me déblocker? J'avais créer un wiki et je ne voudrais pas le recommencer. Merci, même si tu peux pas. Salut Stern ! Je te contacte à propos de la page sur le Mera Mera. Dans le début de la partie "Arc Dressrosa", il y a écrit "Gold D Roger" au lieu de Gol D. Roger. Comme la page est protégée et que je ne peux pas la modifier, ce serait bien que tu t'en chagres, s'il te plaît. A plus ! Réponse Anniversaire Merci Stern~~ ;) Ça fait super plaisir !!! Seoyeon (discussion) mai 18, 2013 à 09:30 (UTC) Salut stern! Tu crois qu'il faudrait garder l'Image apres Ellipse du Manga sur la page Kaidou?parce que pour le moment on est pas sur a 100% que c'est bien luiJulien974 (discussion) mai 18, 2013 à 17:44 (UTC) D'accord merci de m'avoir donné ton avis :)Julien974 (discussion) mai 18, 2013 à 17:54 (UTC) Merci ^^ heureusement qu'on a les scans XD Loiciol (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 12:35 (UTC)Loiciol Par contre tu saurais où on peut trouver les images des openings? Loiciol (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 12:52 (UTC)Loiciol D'accord merci :)Loiciol (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 13:05 (UTC)Loiciol GTA San Andreas Ooh, merci beaucoup Stern hahaha ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Je suis aussi excité que toi, tu peux me croire hahaha ! Par contre, je suis sur ordinateur portable, alors je n'ai pas le pavé numérique... J'espère que les touches supérieures fonctionneront dans ce cas ! Mais encore merci pour ton aide, j'ai hâte de réussir cette mission pour continuer l'histoire ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 21:28 (UTC) Je recherche je recherche mais je peux pasd être partout à la fois c'était prévu tkt ^^Loiciol (discussion) mai 20, 2013 à 12:13 (UTC)Loiciol C'est gentil mais ça ira j'ai déjà deux des quatre images :)Loiciol (discussion) mai 20, 2013 à 12:16 (UTC)Loiciol Modification Merci Stern, c'est gentil de ta part ! Et tu as eu raison de modifier, ne t'en fais pas ! -- mai 28, 2013 à 16:43 (UTC) Bah heu, j'ai juste fait le résumé ultra court... Je sais pas trop comment est le résumé approfondi, mais à première vue, il est pas parfait :p John_Trololo Tu préfère "Anime" ou "Animé".[[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix''_]] Discussion juin 7, 2013 à 17:12 (UTC) Alors tu préfère lequelle?[[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix''_]] Discussion juin 7, 2013 à 17:16 (UTC) Okay[[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix''_]] Discussion juin 7, 2013 à 17:19 (UTC) comment mettre les profil de one piece s'il te plait je voulais te dire comment tu mé les photos merci stern ritter stern ritter qu'elle problème ritter ta pas compris je dis qu'elle problème merci ^^ je pense que celui qui a mis l'histoire a fait google trad et puis c tout il a rien reformuler et sa se voyait ^^ moi qui était partit pour faire juste deux ou trois truc je me suis retrouvé a refaire toute la page XD juin 17, 2013 à 11:26 (UTC) Merci :-D, la philo est finie c'est déjà ça ! ^^ NamUser (discussion) juin 17, 2013 à 19:37 (UTC)NamUser Bin disons que c'est très subjectif la philo cela dépend du corecteur, tu comprendra quand tu y sera que c'est la seule matière où lorsque tu comprend qqch tu trouve cela bizarre (tellement ça arrive rarement ^^). stern laisse moi un méssage s'il te plait . un jour je vais m'inscrire JE DOIS Réfléchire POUR QUOI J'ai dix an oui mon pote ouai ^^ malheureusement soit on manque de charisme soit il ne veulent pas XD juin 23, 2013 à 20:13 (UTC) Après tout je vais pas les forcer mais se serait plus sympa qu'il integre le groupe ^^ juin 23, 2013 à 20:19 (UTC) exactement ^^ tu as raison mais c eux qui ont le dernier mot ^^. j'espère qu'il accepterons notre offre ^^ juin 23, 2013 à 20:31 (UTC) nan dsl j'ai Vostfr mais pas vf... juin 23, 2013 à 20:33 (UTC) Wé tkt ;-) mais je serais là moins souvent parce ke je vais sortir (si il fait beau, sa serait pas trop tôt ><) Et toi ? Tu vas être en seconde ? slt stern, ouai je vais bien ^^ et toi ? concernant ta question http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Manga-Anime va faire un tour la dessus juin 26, 2013 à 16:24 (UTC) Chapitre 712 Je suis en train de faire le Chapitre 712 donc pas la peine de le faire ;-) De rien ^^ ah.. j'ai supprimé la modif mais c vrai qu'après je me suis dit "c ptetre dans l'anime" donc ducoup... ca derange de mettre le roi corrompu (manga) et l''autre (anime) ? sinon je suis pour garder manga car c le "vrai" epithète juin 26, 2013 à 20:26 (UTC) haha ouai on dirait bien ^^ juin 26, 2013 à 20:41 (UTC) Dans le Chapitre 712 on le voit ouvrir la bouche parce que pour moi... si on commence a mettre les arcs ou sont apparu les persos on en fini plus avec les mugiwara c pour ca ^^ juin 27, 2013 à 13:02 (UTC) ok ^^ juin 27, 2013 à 13:14 (UTC) + et de -... dsl je voit pas de quoi tu parle ^^ explique moi en detail stp ^^ juin 27, 2013 à 13:52 (UTC) euh... je sais pas trop quoi te repondre XD mais j'ai juste modifier la syntaxe et mis en italique le nom romanisé juin 27, 2013 à 14:11 (UTC) Suleyman Moi sa m'est égal je voulé voir si sa aller bien slt ster, tu parlais du forum ?? tout simplement parce que law m'a demandé si il pouvait le fermé et j'ai repondu oui ^^ juin 29, 2013 à 10:04 (UTC) comment ça va stern BIEN tu vois gold il a bloqué mon wiki je signe quoi vois la j'ai signer 84.103.94.208 juin 30, 2013 à 11:35 (UTC) tu peut réprendre s'il te plait ritter 84.103.94.208 juin 30, 2013 à 12:06 (UTC) je voulais parler avec toi84.103.94.208 juin 30, 2013 à 12:48 (UTC) j'ai trop de truck a faire désolé ritter bon si ta besoin de moi n'ésite pas stern t'arrive a mettre des photos s'il te plait répond s'il te plait84.103.94.208 juin 30, 2013 à 18:31 (UTC) Logia Salut Stern, je viens d'avoir une idée : pour le tableau de la page Logia, j'aimerais bien faire des recardages pour voir leur tête lorsqu'ils utilisent leur fruit (comme si-dessous) keske t'en dit ? center|370px laisse tomber bref tu veux faire parti de mon équipage stern 84.103.94.208 juillet 1, 2013 à 15:16 (UTC) bonjour stern 84.103.94.208 juillet 2, 2013 à 15:29 (UTC) stern répend s'il te plait 84.103.94.208 juillet 3, 2013 à 14:01 (UTC) BIEN MON POTE tu veux faire parti de mon équipage 84.103.94.208 juillet 3, 2013 à 14:11 (UTC) il s'apelle l'équipage de benoit au sabreur bleu (prime total 12,0000,000084.103.94.208 juillet 3, 2013 à 14:24 (UTC) tu répend plus 84.103.94.208 juillet 3, 2013 à 14:51 (UTC) tu veut dire que t'as mis un diapo en gallery ? si c le cas c normal juillet 3, 2013 à 15:36 (UTC) Tu vas faire l'Arc Dressrosa ? réflichi bien 84.103.94.208 juillet 3, 2013 à 20:03 (UTC) yo mon pote ta fini de réfléchir 84.103.94.208 juillet 3, 2013 à 20:53 (UTC) bonne nuit stern ritter 84.103.94.208 juillet 3, 2013 à 21:43 (UTC) comment va tu stern ta fini de réfléchir laisse moi un méssage 84.103.94.208 juillet 4, 2013 à 16:42 (UTC) stern tu peut m'aider a me connecter stp 84.103.94.208 juillet 5, 2013 à 10:55 (UTC) stern répend stp84.103.94.208 juillet 5, 2013 à 14:31 (UTC) tu peux mettre une photo de luffy aussi j'arrive pas a me connecter merci la tu peut venir dans l'équipage de benoit au sabreur bleu 84.103.94.208 juillet 5, 2013 à 14:50 (UTC) t'accepte84.103.94.208 juillet 5, 2013 à 14:58 (UTC) je conprend pas tes ouais 84.103.94.208 juillet 5, 2013 à 15:01 (UTC) yo ça va mon pote 84.103.94.208 juillet 6, 2013 à 11:22 (UTC) ça va84.103.94.208 juillet 6, 2013 à 12:51 (UTC)